


When enough is enough

by nothing_much



Series: Pack business [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hale - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Baby Betas (Teen Wolf), Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Derek Hale, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, Negotiations, Second Hale, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), idk - Freeform, meetings, totally au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Stiles receives a text message, he's not sure is for him, or who sent it to him, or why. Things go from there...
Series: Pack business [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834861
Comments: 10
Kudos: 418





	1. Weird text message

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I wrote this instead of sleeping. Been reading a lot of TW ff. All chapters are done, just needs going through before i publish them, probably within this week. I don't really know where this thing was hiding, it just had to get out of my head, and on to "paper"

“It’s time. Be here within 3 days. Usual place at 7pm” was all the message said, it was sent as a text message, he didn’t know the sender, and he didn’t really know if he was the only recipient. He didn’t know to trust it. He was sure it wasn’t from Scott. He hadn’t heard from him, since he’d told him he wasn’t welcome anymore, and that had been a couple of days ago. He didn’t really want to think about it. He wondered what the pack had been told about it. Or if it was them who had made the ultimatum, Scott only carrying out the deal.

The message had been clear, the pack didn’t trust him, and they didn’t want him. He wasn’t welcome anymore. Not that he’d felt welcome in a long time. His pack had left, the only one left was Scott, and sometimes, when she was visiting, Lydia. The new pack was younger than he was, and they hadn’t bonded with him at all. They didn’t care. He was just Scott’s human pet. Nothing special, and no one important.

He still remembered the feeling of being in the Hale pack, being included and important. A part of a family, if not loved or liked, at least accepted, and counted on. Before everything started slipping. Before, when he had a future, and friends. Now, all that’s left are memories, and his dad. Dad is a rock to lean on. He is still working too much; they both have to work to cover the bills. Still paying for his mistakes. Mistakes that made it impossible for him to go to college, or even leave Beacon Hills. Well memories are not all that’s left. Regrets. He has regrets. And nightmares, making it almost impossible to sleep. He didn’t want to dwell on it. He pushed his thoughts away.

Three days and he’d know. For now, he just had to try to stay with his nose above water. And thinking of water, he needed to shower before work. he stood up from where he had been sitting, on the side of his bed. He made the bed before he turned to his dresser, and picked up some clean clothes from the drawers, and went to take his morning shower. It may be afternoon, but he hadn’t had breakfast yet. Therefore, morning shower.

He stood in the lukewarm water, trying to get his brain to shut off, futile, but that had never stopped him from trying. He contemplated calling in sick, but knew they needed the money. He was lucky to have managed to get a job with what he suspected of his reputation and what the people in town thought about him. He suspected that his father had pulled a few strings. And Mrs Norman in the bookstore slash coffee shop, and Mr Neidermann in the small grocery store next to it, was nice enough to employ him. Both gave him a couple of hours a week, so he could attend a few college courses online, and slowly get his college education, with the courses he attended, he would be in his early thirties before he got anywhere.

He went down the stairs, walked into the kitchen. He ate some cereal with milk, emptied what his father had left in the coffee pot into his travel mug, when he left for work. The blue jeep greeting him in the parking space outside the house. As he turned the ignition, and the car roared to life, he thought he saw a glimpse of a movement in the corner of his eye, but when he looked, there was nothing there. He didn’t let his thoughts dwell on it, as he drove down the streets. There was the neighbour’s cat, and well, birds, and it could have been anything.

As he got closer to the street where the shops he worked at were, he felt a bit more relaxed. He liked routine, knowing what would happen, and for how long. He liked to be prepared. Probably why he was such a good researcher he mused. He parked in his usual spot, and walked the short distance to the grocery store where Mr Neidermann was standing in the door with a greeting smile and a wet cloth, to dust the shelves with. He grabbed it with a smirk, and a short greeting before he started. 

It was a mind numbing job, and that was probably why he liked it. He dusted, shelved products, and helped with the display, before he went over to Mrs Norman, and started all over in the bookstore, dusting, clearing tables, and shelving new books. Both places were frequently visited by costumers, and he answered questions, flirted and spoke with a few of them. When it was time to leave he went past Mr Neidermann and picked up a few groceries before he drove back home and started with a late dinner for himself and his father, who hopefully would be home before 11 pm. 

As dinner was getting ready he heard his father’s cruiser pulling in to the driveway. He set the table and was done as his father entered the house. 

“I had an interesting visit at the station today son” the Sheriff said when he sat down at the table. 

Stiles looked up at him expectantly.

“Scott showed up” the Sheriff said “he told me a story about how you killed someone in a rage, and then accused you of murder and covering it up” he went on, looking at Stiles with a sad hint in his eyes. “He then went on how you had been trying to make him an accomplice by begging him to be quiet about it and don’t tell anyone, yelling at him and threatening him with whatever, I stopped listening somewhere way before, he wanted me to arrest you, or put you back in Eichen House”.

“Are you” Stiles asked, looking at his father.

“I’m thinking of putting someone behind bars” the Sheriff answered. He looked annoyed. “Why does Scott think that you didn’t tell me this as soon as it happened?” he asked.

Stiles shook his head and shrugged.

“Probably a couple of reasons, like I didn’t tell him immediately, and then a couple of days ago, he told me I wasn’t pack, and wasn’t welcome neither in the pack or in Beacon Hills” Stiles answered. 

The Sheriff shook his head and mumbled something. They ate the rest of the meal in silence and then the Sheriff moved into the living room, while Stiles did the dishes. 

It was a long night, and an even longer three days until the clock started getting closer to 7 pm. During the last couple of hours Stiles started to wonder where the ‘usual place’ was, and if he was welcome there, if it had only been an accident that he’d got the text message. He’d almost worked himself into an anxiety attack when his father’s cruiser surprisingly showed up in the driveway. He went out on the porch and saw his father motioning for him to get in the car. He moved forward, seeing it as a sign for him not to attend the summoning.

As he sat down beside his father, he looked at him questionably. 

“What’s up daddi-o” he asked and got raised eyebrows as an answer before the Sheriff started to drive. 

“Seriously, where are we going?” Stiles asked. But got distracted when the smell of fries hit his nose. “You’ve been cheating on your diet, haven’t you” he accused his father, who shrugged in response and let Stiles engage himself in a lecture about cholesterol and fat, totally absorbed in it until they parked in a very familiar spot. 

Stiles looked around. They were at a parking lot he recognised, there were a couple of cars there he didn’t recognise, but there were two or three he did. He eyed them suspiciously, then turned to his father.

“Oh, daddi-o, do you have something to tell me?” he asked. The Sheriff shrugged again. 

“We have a meeting to attend to” he told his son.

“You got that text message too?” Stiles asked him, and started to walk towards the big entrance. As they ascended the stairs Stiles wondered who would be there, and why. Who’d sent the message, and what the reason for the meeting was. 

As they entered the loft, Stiles two steps ahead of the Sheriff, what he saw, made something in him settle. There was, Derek, Peter, Isaak, looking like they were catching up in one corner, while Chris was standing alone close to them. On the other side of the room, Jackson and Lydia was deep in conversation. They all stopped talking when he entered, and turned to look at him. Or them.

The Sheriff broke the silence.

“Ok, so I called you all here for a reason” he said to Stiles chocked surprise. 

*

It took more than an hour after the Sheriff stopped talking, before Stiles had time to process it all. In the end he stood with them around the table, looking and feeling a little lost. All of them, his pack. His pack. Had come here for him. His father had had contact with them during all this time, they had a deal. Well Peter and Derek had a deal with Scott. And Scott had broken it by accusing Stiles of a murder he didn’t commit, and trying to get the Sheriff to put away his own son. He had broken the deal as soon as he’d started to push Stiles out of the pack, which was why the Sheriff had been in regular contact with the two Hales, Lydia and Chris. 

When the Hales had left Beacon Hills they had made a deal with Scott, where the true Alpha was supposed to look after the land, and his pack, which included, Stiles, Lydia, Parrish and the Sheriff. Lydia had alerted them all on the way Stiles was treated, and the Sheriff had kept them updated while she was gone. The last straw for the Sheriff had been Scott trying to frame Stiles for a murder, that the Sheriff knew was reported, investigated by an outside source, and been put down as a clear case of an accidental death. 

The Sheriff had sent the text message before even knowing that Stiles had been told to leave the pack, and the city. As the Sheriff recounted the events the pack moved in closer to Stiles. 

“Scott contacted me too” Chris voice sounded as the Sheriff’s stopped. “He wanted me to alert my hunters of an out of control Spark in Beacon Hills, I assumed he meant you Stiles, and didn’t pass on the message” he told them silently.

Stiles could hear growling. He had no clue which of the werewolves it was who made the sound. He felt totally out of it, and didn’t know how not to panic. An attack right now would be really embarrassing. He looked down, tried to control his breath, and counted his fingers, there were absolutely, surely ten of them. He had ten fingers. He started counting his breaths instead. Slowly, in and out. He could feel hands on his back, and people close to him. Still giving him space, but kind of showing support. 

An hour later he’d gathered himself enough to be present again. There was take out on the table, people, pack around him. He felt safer now, than in a long time. 

“So,” his dad started again. “You’re back?” he asked.

Stiles nodded and looked around.

“Good” his dad said. Stiles saw the others nod. 

“Now, Stiles, the deal the Hales had with Scott was that he’d take care of his pack, which included you, me and Lydia, and the Hale land. As a true Alpha with responsibilities and obligations that follows, that is a binding contract. Scott was informed what would happen if he didn’t follow up on those responsibilities. He has concentrated his powers on those who follow him blindly. He hasn’t really appreciated neither you nor Lydia just used you until he could replace you for someone else. Someone who would do without question” the Sheriff looked around. 

“We’ve been part of the Hale pack, since the beginning” he continued looking straight at Stiles. 

“You may have been loyal to Scott son, but we never left the Hale pack when Scott became Alpha and when Derek and Peter left. You were in both packs, and I repeat, Scott promised to look out for you. Now the Hales are back” he looked at said Hales who nodded. 

“We’re back” Derek confirmed with a nod. 

“Both of us” Peter added.

“All of us” Jackson and Isaak mumbled, and Lydia nodded in agreement. 

The Sheriff looked around in the room, and nodded to himself. 

“This is how pack is supposed to be, like family” he said out loud, and nodded towards his son, who frowned before he nodded.

“Pack” was all he said. It seemed to be enough for everyone else, and Stiles kept unusually quiet, as the Sheriff looked around the room, asking a simple question for all to consider. 

“What now? How do we do this?”

Everyone turned towards Derek and Peter who looked at them with serious faces. They looked at each other and a smirk started to show on Peter’s face. Derek nodded.

“First we have to come up with a plan” he said, looking away from Peter “then we invite the Mc Call pack to a meeting about territory, and obligations” Derek told them. There were sounds of agreement from all corners of the room. 

Stiles felt somewhat guilty, he couldn’t really pinpoint why, but it felt like he’d gotten Scotty in trouble yet again. He opened his mouth and told them so. A cacophony of voices was suddenly all he heard as all of them tried to persuade him that he was not at fault, that he was not guilty of anything, and if anything, Scott should feel guilty about how he had treated Stiles. At the last comment, they all agreed, and silence spread through the room.

A knock on the door broke it.

Stiles turned to look who it was, fearing it was Scott, and that he’d persuade the pack that Stiles was bad, that he’d have to leave or be locked up. His breath caught.

He was relieved to see Parrish on the other side of the door, a bit worried, but mostly relieved. He wondered what the deputy was doing there.

“Sorry, I’m late sir, Alpha” he said looking at first his boss, and then towards the Hales. Stiles head jolted, and he looked at the pair in shock again. Alpha, who? What? When? And since both of them nodded at Parrish in return, he had no clue which of them was said Alpha.

“Plans,” Peter said.


	2. Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming together

Stiles felt his head spinning. Somewhere between his father calling a pack meeting, and getting everyone back to Beacon Hills, and Parrish arriving he’d lost it. Or at least felt like it. He looked around in the room, and decided to leave the table and sit down for a while in one of the couches. He wanted to help, but felt overwhelmed by the situation still. He’d felt so alone, for such a long time, and suddenly he had a pack, a support system, a family. They’d all counted on, with, him. They all cared.

He’d been in contact with all of them, during the last couple of years, but protecting them from the truth, informing them of this and that. Pretending that everything was all right. He’d had no clue that they were all in contact with each other. That they’d kept an eye on him with the help of Lydia, the Sheriff and Parrish. He mattered. It was an unusual feeling he hadn’t felt for years apart from with his dad. 

At the table plans were made. They agreed to have a meeting in a private, but neutral place with Scott. Derek and Peter was to contact the true Alpha with details. He was getting a chance to explain himself, to keep some dignity. Stiles was asked a lot of questions about the planning, and if he wanted to be present or if he wanted to stay away during the meeting. The questions startled him. He hadn’t had a choice to take part of pack business for a long time. He’d maybe gotten asked to do research, if Lydia or Mason were unable to, or needed help. 

Not to mention his Spark. Scott and the pack regarded him as completely useless, unless it was to spread, and or, break lines of Mountain Ash. That was what his Spark equalled to them. Stiles, his father and Lydia knew he could accomplish so much more. It helped him protect himself, and he could, with the reading and training him and Lydia got up to whenever they got together, do some pretty magic stuff. He suddenly felt a great gush of gratitude towards his strawberry blonde goddess. He reached out to touch her, and she turned to him with a knowing smile, opening her arms for a hug. He let her hug him, and hid his face on her shoulder. 

He heard some shuffling and it felt like everyone in the room suddenly was in his space. As he looked up, he realised that that was the truth, he was surrounded by pack, they were all trying to get in his space, even Parrish. Tears rolled down from his eyes. He sniffled a quiet “Thank you guys” and gathered himself.

“Plans” he said. 

“Plans” Derek agreed, looking around at an ocean of nodding heads. “Tomorrow we meet the Mc Call pack, I will suggest at 2 pm, somewhere in town, a diner, or such” he continued. “I’ll text you all the details. We will give Mc Call a chance to redeem himself, if he knows how to, and can get a plan together within a day, and if we all agree including you Stiles, he and his pack can stay on Hale territory. They have to submit to the Hale Alpha, and agree to certain conditions, we have a contract” he looked at Peter who nodded his consent. 

“Redeem, submit, and contract” he repeated what Derek said, and added “Most important, Stiles place has to be agreed upon. Scotty boy can’t just think that what he’s done will be overlooked” Peter almost snarled. The smirk he’d sported nowhere in sight.

“It’s getting late, does everyone have somewhere to stay” the Sheriff asked and looked around in the room. Peter and Derek looked uncomfortable as everyone else nodded. 

“We booked a room at the motel, but if your offering” Peter looked at the Sheriff with a hopeful smile. The Sheriff smirked, and glanced at Stiles, before he nodded. We’ve got a spare room, and the couch is comfortable to sleep in he told the Hales before he looked around at the rest of them.

“Thank you all for coming and showing my boy support. He’s been neglected by his so called Alpha and pack for such a long time. We both kept hoping. But this was the last straw. You’ve been able to be a pack, living apart from each other. Stiles and I can manage that if it comes to that. But we’ve gotten used to be part of a pack, and I think I speak for both of us, when I say we prefer the Hale pack, and have always done” the Sheriff said as Stiles nodded. 

“I didn’t know” Stiles said. “I didn’t know you were still pack, and that I was still welcome, I didn’t even ask about it” he said with regret. The room fell silent.

It was Jackson of all people who broke the silence. He cleared his throat.

“We all thought you and Mc Call were inseparable, that he valued you, you kept telling us about everything but how he treated you. We didn’t want you to have to choose, because we didn’t want to put you in that position, and we all thought that you would choose Mc Call every time. WE are sorry that we didn’t listen, didn’t see, never asked” 

Stiles looked at Jackson like it was the first time he ever saw him.

“I thought it was something that would pass when it started” Lydia said with a sad smile. “You seemed to be okay every time I was home, and I feel stupid for never question it” she put her hand on Stiles shoulder and squeezed a little. 

The Sheriff put a hand on his back and started to steer him out of the apartment, he nodded to Peter and Derek who promised to follow as soon as possible.

Stiles still hadn’t worked out which of them was the Alpha. He didn’t know if he cared, if anything he was just curious. They were both born wolves, they had been terrible Alphas, but redeemed themselves as betas, when they settled from the trauma of their background. And entered the trauma of ‘monster of the week’… When things were calm, and if one of them became Alpha in a ‘non trauma’ way they would probably, well most certain make a good Alpha. Especially if they already had a healthy pack.

As they turned down their street, Stiles looked at his father.

“Have I told you lately how much I love you, and how happy I am that you are my daddi-o dad?” he asked his father. “Because I do, and I am” he continued. 

When he parked the car his dad pulled him in for a Stilinski hug.

“Right back at you son, right back at you” he muttered in Stiles hair, “but now, we need to prepare to make our guests welcome” he let go of Stiles and exited the car and moved to go inside. Stiles followed him closely. 

*

He felt unprepared when the Hales arrived, even if they had been preparing for it the last half hour.

Still, he didn’t feel like he would ever be prepared for the Hales, again. They’d gone through so much together. Both of them, and all of them. Trauma, killings, threats. They’d built some kind of friendship, of trust. He honestly felt happy that they’d got away. Got out. Had a chance to live. They deserved that, both of them. He prepared to feel guilty for luring them back, but the feeling was held back by the happiness that they’d come back. For him. Probably most for the territory, but some part for him.

As he heard the door of a car close, he realised they were approaching. He went to open the door for them yelling upstairs for his dad that they’d arrived. 

Both Hales smirked when he opened the door. He looked at them and stepped aside for them to come in. They entered the house, and shut the door behind them, moving in closer to him and wrapping him up in a warm hug. He hadn’t been this much in ages, if ever. He let himself enjoy it. If he was enjoying one of the pair of arms more than the other, no one knew but him. And he wouldn’t tell anyone. 

They let him go when the Sheriff cleared his throat behind them, shaking the man’s hand and thanking him for taking them in. To which he nodded and told them that of course they were always welcome, they were pack. And even if he was human, the Sheriff knew that pack equals family and he told them as much. Then he showed them to the living room and asked them if they wanted something to drink. 

Peter accepted the offer of a beer, joined by the Sheriff. Stiles who was cut off from caffeine in the evenings offered Derek a bottle of water and took one for himself. Stiles put a movie on the screen, and they sat down. and Stiles felt himself relax with people he trusted close to him. Before long he started to dose off, while Derek and Peter told his dad something or another about their trip to town. They seemed to have gotten quite close since the last time he’d met them, that was his last thought. 

*

To his surprise he woke up in his own bed, and it seemed to be past dawn. He looked at his phone, and saw the same number his mystery text had come from, sent him a text with a time, 2 pm, and a place, he smirked as it was the bookstore he worked at. Not totally neutral, but hey! Scott probably didn’t even remember that Stiles worked there. His smirk evaporated at the thought. 

There was a soft knock on the door, and he heard Derek’s voice outside. 

“I heard you waking up, I thought I’d make breakfast, do you want to join me, you can make the coffee?” he asked.

Stiles felt a smile breaking its way on his face. He jumped out of bed, faster than he had for a long time. And ripped through his drawers for a pair of boxers, some sweatpants and a clean tee. He threw the door open, knowing Derek would hear him, and move away. Gave him a slap on his shoulder and made his way to the bathroom. 

After a quick shower he rushed down the stairs to join Derek in the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, seeing a very grumpy looking Peter sitting staring at the coffee pot, while it slowly filled with black liquid. Obviously Peter was not a morning person, who knew. He looked at Derek, who seemed to be a morning person. Stiles only was if he’d slept good, and well. That was seldom the case. Derek had started with breakfast, he tried to figure out what he would get. Seemed like pancakes (maybe banana, or chocolate chip?) and bacon. It looked like he had some scrambled eggs going on too, and there was something in the oven, and definitely some bread in the toaster. He didn’t even know they had bread at home. He looked at Derek inquisitively. 

Derek smiled and told him he’d gone for a jog, and bought some breakfast food and OJ. He also told Stiles to set the table, because the Sheriff was making his way to the shower as they spoke, and Stiles took his word for it and went for coffee cups, plates and cutlery. He had to move Peter to put the china down in front of him. The man just grunted, which brought another smile to Stiles lips. 

The coffee was ready before the Sheriff entered the kitchen, and Derek was plating toast, scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, and muffins warm from the oven. Stiles put the butter, milk for the coffee and some maple syrup from the fridge and put it on the table. He poured a cup of coffee for Peter, before he poured for anybody else. With a content sigh, Peter took the first sip.

Breakfast felt surreal. It was such a long time since he’d had a real breakfast with his dad, or anyone else. Scott included. Not since. He didn’t want to think about it. But it was way before Derek and Peter had left anyway. 

The Sheriff told them he had to leave for work, but would show up at Stiles work at two. Peter awake enough now to listen, looked at the Stilinskis. Stiles told them that he would have to work a couple of hours, but that they didn’t have to worry, he would be at the meeting on time. Derek and Peter changed looks, but left it at that. Stiles still had an hour and a half to kill before he had to leave for work, so he stayed seated for a while when his father left. 

Doing the dishes was a nice routine he enjoyed it. Peter had woken up and was no longer acting like a the zombiewolf he was. Instead he was helping Stiles, drying the dishes. Stiles was a little more like himself by now, feeling more secure with himself than he’d felt in ages. So he started to quiz Peter about what he was up to now days. And to his surprise Peter answered and told him about how him and Derek started their own online company and how they were quite successful and could stay in business from wherever, and certainly from Beacon Hills. 

For the first time in a long while, Stiles felt quite happy when he left for work. Leaving Peter and Derek plotting in the kitchen. Well they called it planning, but he knew them by now. They were plotting.  



	3. Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does the Mc Call pack fare when it comes to following protocols and treaties?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is where I go a little "off road". I have to admit that everything I know about the "later parts" of Teen Wolf comes from FanFiction. And it's not always a reliable source. See end notes for "spoilers"

He was done at Mr Neidermann’s way before noon, and left for Mrs Norman. She told him she was quite tired, there had been a large group of teenagers in during the morning, Stiles had missed them. But she asked if he could take the store by himself for a while this afternoon. Stiles agreed.

He didn’t know what to anticipate for the afternoon, but he tried as hard as he could to keep his calm, and his thoughts away from the meeting. His father rolled up half an hour before the meeting was supposed to start, Stiles made him a coffee and gave him an oatmeal cookie, with raisins. And sat down for a short break. 

He knew that Mrs Norman wouldn’t be there when everyone arrived, so he prepared more coffee than they usually made, and told her that there would be lots of people coming in for a meeting. She smiled at him and told him that she’d leave for Mr Neidermann’s and help him in the shop while his friends were over. She reminded him to use the employer discount for his friends, but that his father could get his coffee for free. He thanked her and she left.

He felt quite relieved that she’d thought he’d invited his friends to the coffee shop for a get-together, instead of asking. He didn’t think he could have hidden the fact that it was a serious meeting, if she’d stayed. 

As the clock got closer to 2, his friends showed up, surprised to find him working. Derek seemed most surprised of them all. Even Peter seemed less surprised than his nephew. Derek still ordered coffee, a latte for Lydia, and a brownie (recommended by Stiles) for all of them, and paid in full. He dead on refused to use Stiles employer discount. Stiles suspected that he’d get a tip out of the ordinary when they would leave.

At 2 pm, none of the other pack had showed. Peter smirked, and told them he thought Scott was late, so that everybody would see them enter. He suggested they’d leave through the back door, when he suddenly stiffened, and told them that they’d soon have company. In moments all the werewolves seemed to catch on to the arriving pack. Peter reported to Stiles, Lydia and the Sheriff that they’d arrived in two cars, and that they were at least seven people. Stiles and Lydia mouthed guesses as to who was coming, and who was not. 

As it were, Scott, Theo, Liam, Mason and Cory arrived first, followed by Kira and Hayden. He took out seven cups and poured them coffee, none of them thought to pay, they grabbed one each and stood not really knowing who to face in the other pack. It seemed though that Scott was determined to ignore Stiles, but Hayden, Kira, and Mason waved a little hello to him as they grabbed their coffee. They didn’t pose themselves with their back totally shoved in his face either. Scott, Theo and Liam did.

“Derek, Peter” Scott started he was interrupted by Peter.

“Alpha Hale, and Second Hale to you Alpha Mc Call” Peter stated. Scott looked annoyed, and didn’t say anything. It was quiet. No one said anything, waiting for Scott to speak again.

Stiles still had no clue to who was Alpha Hale, and who was Second Hale. But he held his curiosity now wasn’t the time. And if he held his eyes and ears open, maybe he would figure it out.

It took almost five minutes before Scott managed to swallow his pride and try again. He realised that neither Derek or Peter would talk before he did. 

“Alpha Hale, Second Hale” he said and bowed his head slightly, not breaking eye contact. “This is my second Raeken”, he introduced, they all heard half of the Mc Call packs surprised gasps. So, Stiles thought, not a consensual decision to kick him out of the pack.

Jackson snorted, and looked at Scott with disgust. “I’m Jackson, beta, this is Isaak, beta, Parrish, beta, Sheriff Stilinski, beta, Stiles you know, and of course Lydia our Emissary” he introduced them all. 

Scott looked shell shocked by the introduction, and so did most of his pack. Derek, Peter and Jackson smirked, and Jackson added insult to injury by telling the Mc Call pack that Danny couldn’t make it, since he was doing an internship he couldn’t get away from, but that he sent his ‘love’ to Scott. Danny had been an ally Scott had counted on without Stiles in his pack, and with Lydia gone too, he was lost when it came to research and digging up facts. Mason was good, but new to the game. 

The Hale pack was quiet again, no one spoke they all waited for the Mc Call pack introduction. This was standard procedure when packs met, and Mc Call had been through it lots of times with Stiles by his side. Now he seemed to forget his way. It was obvious to the Hales that Scott hadn’t cared enough to learn the procedure by himself. 

In the end Kira saved his face by introducing the rest of the pack as betas. Mc Call had also forgotten the importance of bringing his Emissary to a meeting of this importance. Something Peter told him. Scott shrugged at that, and told them he hadn’t asked Deaton to join them, not realising what an insult that was, both to Deaton as Emissary, and the Hale pack, as they’d invited the Mc Call pack to this meeting. But if Mc Call was ignorant enough to want to do this by himself, it was up to him.

“Shall we get started?” It was Lydia who spoke, as the Emissary it was her job to lead the meeting, and mediate if necessary. She pointed to the empty table in the middle of the room. They’d prepared it for the purpose, with four chairs, and left it empty. “Alpha Mc Call and Second Raeken you are asked to join Alpha Hale and Second Hale at the table, and appoint a temporary Emissary for support”. As she spoke, the Hales moved in position. Derek and Peter sitting at the chairs she pointed them to, herself standing behind, and between them. The rest of the pack, sans Stiles, sitting down facing the Mc Call pack, who seemed uneasy.

The rest of the pack seemed to realise that this was not an ordinary gathering or meeting of a pack who was going through town. Mason and Kira fidgeted, and it looked like Liam had a hard time standing still. Scott moved towards one of the empty chairs, Theo beat him to it, and sat down closest to Derek. Scott had to sit beside Peter, something that made him look like he bit a lemon. He looked at the other pack. They seemed to wait for some sign. The quiet was getting awkward, when Lydia finally asked, “who will act as your temporary Emissary Alpha Mc Call?”. 

Scott seemed to finally realise that he was being both rude and ignorant, and looked around. His eyes fell at Mason, and he called out for him to join them.

As Mason walked up, and stood between his Alpha, and newly appointed second, he realised that during these kind of talks, it was usually Deaton speaking for them, which made this awkward, since he had no clue either what the Hale pack wanted to meet about, or what Scott thought about things and how he wanted to address whatever this was about. But he had been appointed this task and was going to do his best to carry it out. It couldn’t be that bad, it was the Stilinskis, Lydia and his Alpha seemed to know everyone else. His Alpha was a True Alpha, rare, worthy, and important, true. And they were all deemed worthy enough to be in his pack.

As Lydia began to speak though, his confidence plummeted.

“Alpha Mc Call, we have summoned you and your pack here because of a treaty between you and the Hale pack. An agreement you made with open eyes, and you vowed to keep up your part, and not to deviate from the written contract, if you did there would be retributions to pay. Do you agree to have entered this treaty?” she asked.

“I didn’t make any treaty” Scott started it sounded like he ranted. Mason put a hand on his shoulder. The Alpha wasn’t supposed to talk to anyone but him.

“Alpha Hale, Second Hale, could you give me a moment with my Alpha” he asked and was relieved when both Hales nodded. They also turned to Lydia to give the Mc Call Alpha a false sense of privacy as Mason was to discuss the matter with him. They heard Mason tell Mc Call what the rules of the encounter was. They knew that Mason never been in this situation before, but that he’d picked up from Lydia and the Hales how to carry out his mission. Derek looked eyes with Peter and they seemed to be in agreement of Masons way to quickly pick up what he had to do, and how. 

“Ok, Alpha” Mason whispered, “During this meeting, Lydia and I are the only ones supposed to speak, we are supposed to deal with the situation, unless you or Second Raeken is directly asked, by Lydia, to speak, explain or in another way communicate” he told them. “So, now I need to know what the agreement you entered with the Hales was, so that I can help negotiate this”. He looked directly at his Alpha, who to his surprise, squirmed under his eyes.

“I promised Derek to look out for my pack, and for this territory” he told Mason, “both of which I do, did and done” he continued. 

Mason closed his eyes. He could definitely see where this was going. And it wasn’t good for neither his Alpha, or the pack. He could sense that Kira and Hayden had picked up on that too. 

He took a deep breath through his nose, turned to look at Stiles, who was still behind the counter, keeping busy with dusting. He made a little avert gesture, and then he turned to face the Hales. He nodded at them, he too wondering who out of the two of them was the Alpha, and who was Second. It didn’t matter. He turned to Lydia. Took another deep breath, and tried to gather his thoughts. 

“Emissary” he started. “Alpha Mc Call recollects the treaty, where he promised to take care of the territory and his pack. He claims to have followed the pledges he made and that no retributions should be made” Mason was impressed with himself for managing to formulate the paragraph, and not stutter any while saying it. A brief smile on Lydia’s lips told him she felt the same, but as she opened her mouth, Mason knew it wouldn’t make any difference how well he articulated himself on his Alphas behalf. They were in for it.

As Lydia spoke, he realised that she must like him, otherwise the compassion she showed him, when she avoided protocol and asked Mason to please inquire if his Alpha himself could explain a few details for her. The sigh of relief he let out, was noticeable, and he could hear someone snicker in the Hale pack. He was sure it was that Jackson dude. 

He turned to his Alpha and repeated the question as if Scott hadn’t heard it the first time. To Mason’s dismay, Scott looked more annoyed than worried. Mason knew this was going to be bad. He hoped that he could save something at least himself, Hayden and Cory. Hopefully Liam too. He didn’t know Kira enough to care, Scott hadn’t let him, and he disliked Theo.

Scott looked at the Hales, and addressed Derek directly. 

“Ok, Derek, what do you want to know” he said.

Mason rolled his eyes, didn’t he listen to anything, was he ignorant or just plain stupid. Mason couldn’t tell. He put a hand on Scott’s shoulder, again. 

“Scott, you’re supposed to speak to their Emissary, Lydia, and only Lydia” he helped his Alpha who growled at him. He moved, took a couple of steps back, until he reached the counter. He looked back at Stiles who carefully smiled at him. He met the smile with one of his own. They settled beside each other to watch the spectacle. Because by now, Mason knew for sure that nothing good would come of this, and it was worth repeating.

He looked around the room, and realised that his pack had their backs up against the wall, while the Hale pack had an easy access to the street if they had to leave suddenly. He groaned inwards. Stiles seemed to pick up on it and touched his shoulder with his own, as if trying to infuse courage in to Mason. 

Mason suddenly realised what an assess Stiles was to any pack. With the way he cared for each and every one in the pack, the way he prepared them all for what was to come, with his research and how he would always put himself in danger to save the others. Mason knew he’d let Stiles down. Suddenly the bad stuff he knew would come, didn’t seem that bad. Nothing could punish him worse than he would punish himself when this was over. As realisation hit him. Scott finally spoke up, and addressed Lydia.

“Emissary Hale”, he said. Not really addressing her the way he should, but still, better than nothing. 

“Martin” she answered him

“What?” Scott asked confused.

“I’m Emissary Martin” she corrected him.

“Oh,” Scott tried to start again, “Emissary Martin, what questions do you want me to answer?” he asked her, trying and failing to sound polite.

“We would like you to explain how you have protected the land, while you’ve been let in charge of it by the Hale pack” she told him with a neutral voice.

“Oh, yeah” Scott started, looking at Derek again “I’ve run the perimeter with my pack checking for intruders at least once a week, and more around the full moon” he said. 

Mason could almost feel Stiles cringe beside him. Scott was probably supposed to do more than run around in the dark with his pack, looking for enemies. Mason didn’t know. As he suspected, Lydia asked a follow up question in that line of thinking. 

“Alpha Mc Call, can you explain how that is to protect the land?” Lydia asked. To Mason’s despair Scott looked like a confused kicked puppy. Theo mumbled something but it wasn’t loud enough for Mason to hear. He frowned, Theo wasn’t supposed to talk either. 

Lydia cleared her throat, as if to make Theo aware of the fact. He didn’t look very happy about it but stayed quiet. Scott seemed to have heard him though and tried to explain.

“We kept enemy entities and creatures out of the land, and the town safe from them” he stated, proudly. 

Lydia was there again, asking for an explanation.

“And how have you kept them away” she asked.

Mason could see how proud his Alpha was to answer this question, being true Alpha and all. 

“We have negotiated with everyone who have crossed the land we were sworn to protect” he proudly stated. To which Mason could feel more than see or hear how Stiles snorted inwards.

“I see” Lydia said, “And how have that worked for you, the negotiating thing?” Mason wanted to hit his forehead to something. He knew how Scott was going answer this.

“It has worked well for us” Scott said, exactly as Mason suspected. He knew where Lydia was heading with her questions, and it didn’t bode well for his Alpha. 

“And for the pacts and treaties that the Hale pack held with the neighbouring packs, how does that work” he heard Lydia ask, and he couldn’t help to groan out loud as he knew the answer. But he had to let his Alpha answer, and as a second thought ‘thank god for small mercies’.

Scott though didn’t seem to realise what was going on. 

“Well, somehow the Ito pack blames us for some havoc a coven of witches brought to their territory, so she won’t speak to me, but the Anderson pack, and the pack in the north are still friendly”. Scott told them. 

“The pack in the north?” Lydia inquired. “You mean what’s left of the Chang pack after what Deucelion did on his way through, when you gave him his ‘second chance’? No, they are not talking to you. And very much not friendly. The same goes for the Anderson pack,” Lydia informed him.

“When those harpies you moved to their territory killed Alpha Andersons niece, they had it with you. The only reason none of the neighbouring packs have moved in on you, and ‘removed’ you, is Stiles. He’s been in talks with them constantly the last couple of months. The only reason they are not here knocking at your door right now, is that the Hale pack are back” Lydia informed Scott. 

“We don’t kill” Scott informed Lydia who shrugged.

“Next question”, she continued as if Scott hadn’t said anything. “the Nemeton?”

“What about the Nemeton”? Scott asked.

“The Nemeton is an important part of the land, and as your Emissary is all about balance, our question is, is the Nemeton in balance?”. Mason felt Stiles stiffen beside him. He wondered about that.

“How would I know” his ever so empathic Alpha answered the Emissary and Mason groaned again.

“Alpha Mc Call, you promised to look after the land, when we left, your pack included someone with a link to the Nemeton, someone who would be able to, through that connection, tell you if the land, and the Nemeton were in balance, something that your Emissary is very well aware of, are you?” she asked.

“It’s a tree” he answered. “What can it do?”

Now Mason was the one trying to infuse something into Stiles, as he seemed to lose his stance. A thankful smile spread again on Stiles lips directed to Mason. It felt important.

He could see Derek and Peter whispering with Lydia, behind some kind of protective shield, it had to be, since no one in the Mc Call pack seemed to hear what they were saying.

Lydia turned to Scott with a decisive look in her eyes. 

“The Hale pack has deemed that you are not protecting their land as you’ve promised. You have no perception of what looking after the land is supposed to be, have you even read the contract?” she asked as an after-thought.

Scott shrugged, “how hard can it be, its woods, trees and stuff” he brushed it off.

“Taking care of the land, includes, as of the contract you’ve signed, to keep the area in as good of a balance you can, keeping the Nemeton safe and balanced, keeping allies close and safe, and making sure that the wards are taken care of, did you even notice we entered the area? All the wards are down, and seems to have been for a while” Lydia told Scott. 

“As for keeping the contract”, she turned to Mason again, to let him know he was up again. “The Hale pack are disappointed with how you Alpha Mc Call have handled the land they left in your care, with the promise from you of taking care of it”. 

Mason nodded in defeat. He hadn’t seen the contract, but he could imagine.

“As for pack” Lydia said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character I know the least about is Mason, he kind of seems to be a "filler" so I used and will use him to show how Scott seems to regard the people in his pack. Or disregard.
> 
> Last chapter and epilogue will be posted tomorrow.   
> This was fun, I haven't had any inspiration for a chapter fic in a long time. Maybe I'll continue in this verse. We'll see. Thanks for reading.


	4. Pack, concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well how did Scott manage?

“As for pack” Lydia said.

Mason cringed. 

Stiles seemed to pick up on it, he made a sign to Lydia who stopped talking for a moment.

“As for pack” she picked up again. “We will discuss pack, in a few moments when we all had a refill of drinks of our choices, and maybe something sugary” she suggested.

Stiles winked at her, and Derek rose to order for his pack. Soda this time around, a diet for Lydia, and a lemonade for Peter. He carried the tray back to their original table, where he put it down, the Mc Call pack ordered drinks and moved in to a corner to talk. By now Derek was more than annoyed with the ignorance and disrespect the Mc Call pack showed Stiles, he was loud when he told Stiles that he would pay for his packs drinks, and for whatever the Mc Call pack had taken without paying. He saw Mason lower his head, he looked like he regretted all his life choices that led him to this point in time.

The Sheriff was equally annoyed with Mc Call, and thanked Derek aloud for paying, “I wouldn’t want to arrest someone on the way out, for stealing drinks and disrespecting Mrs Norman” he told Derek. Scott seemed indifferent, but Derek could smell more than one member of his packs discomfort.

He asked Lydia to raise the shield again, and she did. He prepared her for what he and Peter wanted her to ask, and how he wanted to make Scott dig a hole for himself, so deep he would get stuck in it. It was easy to make him contradict himself. Stiles was quiet by the counter, standing by the register again. They knew he was trying to stay out of this out of respect for his former friend. They respected his choice, but knew that the land, and Scott’s obvious, disrespect for Stiles bond with the land and the Nemeton was straining for their pack mate, the next part, would be so much more difficult for him, when it came to the bond to the land, he could see that it was difficult for someone like Scott to understand. 

But as a pack mate, friend and brother, the way Scott had treated him. That was personal, and cruel. They all saw how Stiles tried to gather himself, and look strong and indifferent. It was time for round two.

Lydia took the reins again, and showed her Alpha and second to the table. She cleared her throat, and made the Mc Call pack aware that the meeting was starting up again. Theo seemed to regret being Second, and Mason was definitely not happy with standing in for the Emissary, but they stepped up, and did what they had to. 

“As for pack” Lydia said for the third time, introducing the next part of the contract. “What do you have to say about how you’ve taken care of your pack?” Lydia asked Mason.

Mason swallowed thickly. Cleared his throat and began talking.

“Alpha Mc Call has been taking good care of his pack, and his pack members and he has, with only one exception, made his pack grow without biting anyone” Mason stated, as his Alpha had instructed him in the pause. He didn’t dare looking at Stiles, he could feel his eyes in his back.

“The Hale pack especially wants to inquire as to the members of their pack, whom they left in Alpha Mc Calls care” Lydia told Mason, who became really confused, this wasn’t anything he’d known of, or that his Alpha had informed him of during the brief break. 

“What, who?” he asked before he could stop himself. He looked at Scott who again looked like he sucked a lemon. 

“The Hale pack, is talking about, Parrish, Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles and myself” she told Mason, sounding nicer than she had up until now. Mason was lost. He looked at his Alpha again, and again he didn’t get any answers. Not a sign of recognition, only silence. He looked up at Lydia again, totally out of the game, with no clue as how to answer, no help from his Alpha, and nothing to add. 

Lydia was quiet, she looked at all the members of the Mc Call pack, who seemed as confused as Mason, except for Theo, and Kira. She finally showed Mason some compassion. “The Hale pack would again like you to inquire if your Alpha could answer some questions by himself” she said.  
Mason turned to Scott “Emissary Martin would like to ask if you could answer some questions that her and her Alphas have for you regarding your pack?” he asked his Alpha. 

This time Scott turned directly to Lydia.

“Emissary” he said.

“Alpha Mc Call, as you heard we have some inquiries about how you’ve taken care of the members of the Hale pack that they left in your care since they for different reasons were not able to leave Beacon Hills when the pack did” she told the true Alpha. 

“Yes I heard” he said, looking straight at Lydia. 

“What do you want to say about it?” she asked him.

“What is there to say” the Alpha replied “I’ve taken care of you the best I can, I’m a true Alpha and I’ve been there for my pack. Helping them all the way.” At this the Sheriff took a step forward, but Parrish held him back. Lydia sighed, and there was a small whining noise from where Stiles stood.

“You claim that you have taken care of your pack, and the members of the Hale pack to the best of your ability Alpha Mc Call?” Lydia asked. “I just want you to be sure when you answer. Please tell me you’ve read the contract Alpha Mc Call”. Mason could tell that she was serious. Again he wished that he’d seen the bloody contract. Something was definitely wrong here. It couldn’t have anything to do with how Lydia, Stiles, the Sheriff and Parrish suddenly seemed to have jumped ship, well not only that anyway. 

To his utter dismay, Scott, his True Alpha, just shrugged again. “I’m taking care of my pack” he answered. And Mason wanted to face plant. 

This was it. Mason knew it. He saw Lydia take a deep breath, he knew there was something going on, other than the Hales just being back, and wanting answers. Something was wrong.

“Taking care of your pack” Lydia said. “So, how is that working for you?” she asked, do you think there is something you may have to tell us about it?” she asked with an acid voice. “Or do you want, me, the Sheriff, Parrish and Stiles to tell Alpha Hale and Second Hale, how you’ve been taking care of your precious pack? How you’ve treated your pack members, the ones you’ve sworn by your True Alpha status to take care of as if they were precious jewels, and your own children?” 

And there it was. Mason understood where this was heading. How it was going to end. He hadn’t read the contract, but he was sure as concrete that when Scott signed it, Stiles and the Hales had been adamant with what he was signing, there had probably been lawyers present, Deaton and Mrs Mc Call for sure. But Scott in his infinite wisdom had decided that him being True Alpha was enough. He didn’t have to care about a contract, when his whole being was emerged in the True Alpha-hood. 

Mason wanted to cry.

Scott didn’t seem to notice anything though. He ploughed on. 

“As True Alpha I have filled my duties to the contract and taken care of all my pack members…” here he was suddenly, and to his own chagrin interrupted by four growling werewolves of the Hale pack, a groan from a Banshee, a Hellhound swearing a Sheriff moaning, and someone dropping a glass to the floor behind him. Confused he stopped talking looking at the faces in front of him. Surprisingly they all seemed angry. Mason suddenly stepped in between him and Theo again, clearing his throat before he started talking. Again rudely taking over from Scott, who by now has a couple of things to tell his temporary Emissary, about behaviour, but it can wait until the Hale pack are gone.

“I’m so very sorry” Mason says, “please do not let our Alphas behaviour and way to treat his pack members reflect badly on us, his betas” Mason pleads. He doesn’t know what happened to make Lydia, Parish, and the Stilinskis leave their pack, but it must have been bad. And Scott is not realising that he’s going to pull them all down with him. Mason has always liked all of his pack mates. He’s learned a lot from the older more experienced ones. He knows there has been something going on. He wants to be loyal to his Alpha, but right now, he wants to be loyal to all his fellow betas, and he wants to save all of their asses, or as many as he can. He understands that the Alpha already is a lost cause, he won’t leave him, but he will try to save as many of them as possible. 

There are some noises at the door, Mrs Norman is there, she is showing someone in, behind her is Mrs Mc Call, Scott’s mother, Mason really hopes that she will be able to save her son from whatever he’s gotten himself in to. The young man that Mrs Norman leaves at the door, before going back, walks up to the two younger pack members of the Hale pack, and gives them a hug. He looks around until his eyes spot Stiles and salutes him before looking at the table in the middle of the room. 

Melissa Mc Call has walked up to it, looking down at her son. Mason can feel her radiating disappointment. He is happy that he’s not Scott right now. She looks at Lydia, and the Hales, it looks like some secret code is exchanged, and they all nod. 

“Scott Mc Call, tell me that what I hear is not true! That my son, did NOT tell his best friend he wasn’t part of the Mc Call pack, that they were no longer brothers, and that my son did not request of his best friend and brother to leave Beacon Hills and he was not welcome back. And when said brother did not leave immediately, tell me that you Scott Mc Call did NOT go to the Sheriff, telling him his son was a murderer, who killed someone in cold blood, telling him to arrest his son, or you’d put his son, your best friend in Eichen House. Scott Mc Call, tell me that none of what I just said is true!”

They could all see it now. Scott, Alpha Mc Call, couldn’t, he couldn’t lie to his mother. 

“He killed someone, mum” Scott whined. “Our pack doesn’t kill innocent people” he continued as his mum shook her head.

“I did not raise you like this!” she said. “In what world do you think that Sheriff Stilinski, a man you’ve known all your life, would not get his son help if he needed it. In what world would Sheriff Stilinski cover up a cold blooded murder. Did you not meet, and get inquired by the neutral police called in by the mayor, to investigate what had happened, as the police in this town were too close to Stiles to want to investigate themselves. They were sincere in wanting no shadow fall on the police in a case so close to them. In what world would Stiles, who you have known for as long as you can remember, kill someone innocent, in rage? Did you even ask him about it?” Melissa raged. With the last question it became obvious that he had not. 

Melissa turned to the table and faced the Hale Alpha, and Second. I know what was at stake here, you do it. He doesn’t and have never understood his responsibilities. He listens to Deaton, and no one else, and Deaton is cryptic at his best. I don’t even think that Scott understands half of what he’s saying, definitely not what he’s leaving out, or that he’s leaving something out. I don’t thing Deaton realises that Scott doesn’t understand either. It gives them both a sense of power. It has to go.

The Hale pack nodded, as one. Peter called Stiles forward. 

“I’m sorry darling, but it’s time” he said. 

Stiles turned to Scott with sad eyes.

“I’m sorry that it has come to this, but you knew, or should have known what you signed, we told you repeatedly, and I have responsibilities too, to my pack, and to this land. I told you why I had to stay when everybody left, but you chose not to listen, again” he told his former friend before he put his hand over the True Alphas heart. 

Scott couldn’t move. He felt strange. There was something wrong. He looked down and saw Stiles hand glowing red against his chest, that was the last thing he saw before he fainted. Mason was fascinated, by what was happening. Afraid but fascinated.

Theo just stood up and walked out the door, he didn’t say a word.

The others shattered. When Scott lost consciousness, they all felt a twinge in their pack bonds. Something broke. To Mason it felt like someone kicked him hard in his chest. He could hear Kira cry, along with Melissa.

The Sheriff, walked up to them, and hugged them, as he looked down on Scott who had been a part of his and his son’s life for so long his compassion and obligation took over. He looked around the packs, and asked Mason and Cory to help him move Scott, to take him home. As if it was a silent agreement, no one called Scott Alpha anymore. 

Mason looked over at Stiles, who’s hand still glowed in with a dark red light, he saw him slowly move up towards Peter and Derek. He saw his former pack member looking between the two Hales, and make a decision. He moved his hand towards Derek’s chest and rested it there. The glow slowly faded, at the same time the same colour of glow rose in the Alphas eyes. With a soft smile Derek thanked his pack member before he closed his eyes and stood in silence getting used to the Alpha-power Stiles had given him. 

As he composed himself he looked at his uncle flashing his red eyes. Peter smiled, and flashed eyes in the same red colour back at him. 

“Well nephew, it seems we have two Alphas in the Hale pack, again” it wasn’t hostile, just a statement.

“The Hale pack has always thrived under two Alphas” Derek answered him with a shrug. “We’ve got the hierarchy, we got the betas, we got the land, but on the other hand, now we got Stiles, this is going to be a bumpy ride” he smirked at his uncle, who met his eyes, and they let out a laugh before they turned to their pack.   
“Are you in” they both asked at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, supermom Melissa got involved. 
> 
> Epilogue will be posted later today. I will also post another story, not in this verse though later today, or early tomorrow. Decided to try (haven't started or anything) to write some kind of sequel to this. Time will tell.


	5. Short but sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

As the Sheriff left the coffee shop, Mrs Norman came back, and told Stiles to take his friends home. They decided to regroup at the Stiles mansion. Or Casa de Stilinskis as Stiles tried to rename it when he was in his early teens.

The Sheriff had taken the car, so Stiles was at a loss as how they all would come home, but Danny saved them, as he brought a SUV rental. Stiles knew that he would wait for the other shoe to drop for a while, but it was worth it with the feeling of belonging he felt right now. Even if the Hale pack would up and leave, he’d had this moment. They had stood by him one and all. Even Mason had seemed to be on his side.

As they entered the house Derek went in to the kitchen, closely followed by Peter. They started on coffee and tea, he could hear Peter calling for take-out, and hoped for something other than Pizza. He didn’t care that much though. Pizza would do too.

As everyone settled down, he went to get some extra throw pillows to sit on from the beds upstairs. He could hear people moving around, and he felt safe and happy with his house filled with his pack. 

For the first time in years, he felt true when he talked about his pack, he felt safe, loved and important. Like pack was supposed to make you feel. When he found enough pillows he took them downstairs, and went into the kitchen, he took a tray with coffee cups and carried it into the living room. He saw Peter enter the room, and heard him mention hearing the Sheriffs car.

It seemed that the Sheriff hadn’t lingered at the Mc Calls, but was joining his pack for coffee and dinner. Parrish was back at the station. But Peter seemed surprised by something to do with the Sheriff. 

Stiles had to ask.   
“There are more heart beats than his in the car” Jackson answered the question he asked the room. 

“Oh,” Stiles said. He had his suspicions, but he didn’t say anything.

When the Sheriff opened the door, he was proven right. Behind the Sheriff there were four betas from the former Mc Call pack. Mason was joined by Liam, Hayden and Cory. They stayed on the porch and asked, quite formally to speak to the Hale Alpha. Stiles suspected that the Sheriff had coached them in how to do this.

Peter moved out to the porch. He looked at the betas for a while before he spoke.

“I am the Hale Alpha, state your business”

Mason seemed to have taken his role as temporary Emissary to heart, because he took the lead, and approached the Alpha in front of him. 

“We are omegas of Beacon Hills; we request to join the Hale pack” he told Peter who nodded.

“Will you submit to the Hale Alphas and serve this land” he asked them looking at them.

“We will” they all answered. 

“Alpha Hale welcomes you to the Hale pack” Peter said, followed with a “get in, the food is arriving” as he pushed the kids inside and walked out to greet the delivery man, pay for, and get the food for his pack. 

Stiles looked at the Hale Alphas, and at his pack. Mason had sneaked up to him and told him he was sorry, that neither he nor the others had known what Scott had done. That they had been told that Stiles had wanted to leave them. He also told Stiles that Theo’s things had been gone when they left Scott, who was still unconscious at home in his bed. 

Stiles grieved for his best friend, and hoped that they could be friends again. They would never be as close as they once had been, never brothers again. But maybe friends. He wouldn’t give up on Scott.

His focus went back to Mason, as Derek and Peter plated the food, and set the table, he motioned for the younger man to follow him into the kitchen. He looked at the Alphas for a moment before he said anything.

“Alpha Hale, Derek” he said, “I have a suggestion to make. Mason here did really good today. If we could get Lydia to train him, he would make you a great Emissary one day, what do you say Derek, would you want Mason as your Emissary?”

Mason took a step back in surprise. Him an Emissary. He looked up at Stiles with big eyes.

“I thought you would be the Emissary” he said in shock. “I was surprised they used Lydia. I was sure that it would be you.”

“Nah” Stiles laughed it off “I’m not Emissary material except for the magic, but I can deliver on that anyway. Can you see me being diplomatic any day soon? I’m way too impatient, and protective of my pack to be any good at diplomacy. You on the other hand, you are receptive, diplomatic, you have patience and you have a sense of right and wrong that I don’t have, you would be perfect as an Emissary” At this Derek smirked. You see, even as his Alpha, I don’t have a say, he kissed Stiles on the cheek. 

“I repeat, and quoting that shrunken head in the movie you made me look at that last night, ‘It’s gonna be a bumpy ride!’ ”


End file.
